


love @ 1st Site

by writtenrevolution



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Store, Emotionally Stunted Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Hidden Identity (Sort of), IT AU, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenrevolution/pseuds/writtenrevolution
Summary: In which Dean just might be crushing on the IT guy.





	love @ 1st Site

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I'm not dead! Life's been insane these past few months, and my motivation to write has been in the drain. This is an older fic I finally dusted off from my folder of random shit, so please enjoy. It's non beta read, so be gentle. Also I know nothing about IT or Mac diagnositc shit, soooo like don't read into it?
> 
> (Also, I promise I'll get to the Epilogue of YRB soon!! It's just taking me a little (lot) longer than I thought. 
> 
> Let me know what you think?

He waits one week after the expected arrival date, and when the tracking option in his email still says his package is “In Transit” in a warehouse in Jacksonville, Dean finally gives into the impulse to call the Apple store in which he had first ordered his new Macbook Air. He’s needed a new computer at the garage for months now, and when Sam had offered his student discount, Dean didn’t have any other reason to wait. So he had ordered one at the apple store nearest to his house, and three weeks later, he was regretting every decision that led up to this. 

He’s been known to be rude, but never purposely and never to those that didn’t deserve it. He assumes the poor schmuck at the apple store didn’t drive down to Jacksonville and hide his laptop, so he’ll try his best to be accommodating, but Dean already knows just how unhelpful the store employes can be. 

Dean signs the paperwork for the 2008 Toyota Camry he just finished and drops his head back against the headrest behind him. The Camry was the last car of the day, so no more putting it off then. 

He picks up the garage’s phone, holds it between his ear and neck, and dials the store’s number. It rings once, twice, three times before the headset clicks and he hears a man on the other end. 

“Apple IT, this is Cas.”

He swallows. “Heya Cas. I ordered a laptop through you guys a few weeks ago and it's yet to come in. I was wondering if you could tell me what the hold up is?”

“Can I get the full name of the order?” Cas says. 

“Dean Winchester,” 

He hears typing in the background, and then Cas’ voice again. “And do you have your order number?”

Dean eyes the sticky note with 8 letters sprawled in Sam’s loopy handwriting. For once, Sam’s ridiculous organization came in handy. “Yeah it’s 78210940.”

“Okay Mr. Winchester, I’m going to have to put you on hold for one minute while I get in touch with Jacksonville.”

The phone clicks before he can reply, and Cas’ voice is replaced by flowery elevator music. He rolls his eyes and rubs his free hand against his eyes. He figures Cas is probably just waiting, leaving him on hold, until he comes back and tells him there’s nothing he can do. Probably say it’s out of his jurisdiction or something. 

The headset clicks again and Cas’ voice is back, unsurprising. What is surprising, however, is the words that come from his mouth. “Hello again Mr. Winchester, sorry to keep you waiting. I spoke with a representative of the Jacksonville warehouse and they’ve recently had a citywide blackout, which kept your package there for longer than expected. I’ve been assured it’s en route as we speak and I informed them that your package should take precedence and they’ve promised delivery by the end of the week.” 

He blinks. “I, uh, than-”

“I sincerely apologize for the wait and hope it doesn’t reflect negatively on our branch. I’ve deposited a credit of 50$ to your account and a ten percent off coupon to your next order when you shop with us, as both compensation and an apology.”

“Wow, thanks man.” 

He hears more typing in the background before a pause. “Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Winchester?”

“No, no, that’s all. Thanks Cas.”

He hears a soft breath through the phone and then Cas’ words follow. “I’m happy to help. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything else. Have a good day, Mr. Winchester.”

The phone clicks and Dean blinks. Out of everything he was expecting, that was not it. Cas had been so accommodating. So helpful, and nice. 

He places the phone back down on the desk and lets out a soft sigh. Interesting. 

/

Dean does get the package by the end of the week, and things go swimmingly for the first two weeks that follow. That is, until, he’s attempting to log onto his laptop to sign the paperwork for the car he just finished, when he remembers Bobby asking him if he could make a separate account for his own clients. It is, of course, password protected. He guesses a few different options, all varying phrases of the word, “balls,” before he drops his head down onto the desk and groans. 

He tries calling Bobby four times, before the woman on the other side of his office narrows her eyes and glares at him. He gets it, honestly, her car is done and the only thing between her and getting the hell out of here is whatever kind of password Bobby would have put on the damn thing. He’d log onto his own account and type of the paperwork, but that would add another thirty minutes to her wait, and by the way she’s eyeing the crowbar, Dean doesn’t think he has that long. 

Acting on a whim, Dean picks up the headset and punches in the number of the Apple store. It rings twice before it clicks and a voice speaks. 

“Yeah, this is Chad.”

His face twists in confusion. “Is this the Apple store?”

He really doesn’t expect the response. “Yeah and this is Chad.”

Dean mentally face palms and sends up a prayer to whoever’s listening. This is exactly the kind of person he was expecting to speak with last time. 

“Alrighty then, Chad. I need to know how to login to a password protected account on my Mac without the password.”

Chad’s quiet for a moment, before he replies in a dubious voice. “Uh, have you tried turning it off and turning it back on again?”

In Dean’s defense, the scoff had forced itself from his throat. “You know what? Nevermind.” He says, “Is Cas working?”

“Novak?”

Dean’s eyebrows pull together. “I don’t know, how many Cas’s work there?”

“Just one. Cas Novak.”

He honestly feels like this call has made him age a decade. “Okay then. Is Cas Novak working?”

“Yeah man, he’s here. You know him or sumthin?” 

He grits his teeth and says, as politely as possible, “Can you please just transfer me to him?”

“Yeah sure thing man, I got you.”

The phone beeps twice before it rings once and then clicks. 

“This is Cas.” A familiar voice says and Dean can practically feel the tension bleed from his shoulders. 

“Thank God.”

“Uh, I’m sorry?”

The girl glares at him again and Dean quickly remembers why he was calling in the first place. “Shit, yeah, sorry. This is Dean Winchester, I spoke briefly with your colleague, uh Chad I believe, and he was unable to help me and I sincerely hope you can.” The lady’s eyes narrow and Dean shrugs, “My life might depend on it man.”

“What can I do for you, Mr. Winchester?”

“A coworker of mine made an account of my Mac and it’s password protected but I need to get into it to retrieve a file-”

“And let me guess, you don’t know the password?”

“Exactly.” He replies. 

“Alright, let’s see what I can do for you.”

He hears lightening quick typing as Cas speaks, “The account you need into is a secondary account, right?”

“Yeah, mine’s the primary.”

“Okay Mr. Winchester, it’s actually a really simple fix. Just login to your account, go to system preferences, and then click the account who’s password you want to reset, and it’ll let you change it.”

He quickly follows Cas’ instructions logging into his account, resetting the password, and quickly opening Bobby’s profile. At the sight of Bobby’s homepage Dean sighs a breath of relief and smiles. “Dude, I cannot thank you enough. Even if I had to put up with the most ridiculous conversation ever to get through to you.” He eyes the lady outside his office, “You are literally a life saver.”

He thinks he hears Cas chuckle at that. “Do you have a pen and paper near you.”

Dean eyes the pink sticky notes next to his laptop. “I do, why?”

“Write this number down. 6682.”

“Got it.”

“Okay, that’s my extension. So when you call the store add that extension and you’ll bypass Chad and get straight to me.”

Dean smiles. “Thanks Cas. Uh, how will I know when you’re working though?”

“Well if I don’t answer in the office, it shortcuts to my cell.”

He pauses at that. “I don’t want to bother you if you’re not at work.”

“You’re lucky that I’m almost always here then, aren’t you? And besides, it’s no trouble. If I can help you, I will.”

His chest feels particularly tight at that, uncomfortably tight even, and Dean doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t want to be rude to someone who went the extra mile, though, so he mumbles a quick thank you. 

“Of course Mr. Winchester, is there anything else I can do for you?”

He really wasn’t going to say it, but apparently his brain has no control over his mouth, so the words slip out despite his best intentions. “Yeah, you can call me Dean.”

He definitely hears a chuckle that time. “Okay Dean. Is there anything else?”

“Nah man, that’s it. Thanks again. You’re seriously a life saver.”

“Thank care, Mr- take care Dean.”

“You too, Cas.”

It’s not until he sits down the headset that Dean realizes the smile that’s on his face. It lasts the rest of the day. Even after putting up with Mrs. Homicide and Sam’s annoyingly persistent texts. When he closes his eyes that night, Dean finds sleep easily. 

/ 

Sam drops by the garage on Monday. He towers over the tallest of Dean’s employees, looking equal parts uncomfortable and uneasy as he maneuvers the tight corridor of the garage hallway. His hands are full, fingers gripping a grease soaked brown bag and two fountain sodas. 

Dean looks up from his laptop and sees Sam sprawled against the doorframe of Dean’s office, looking the kind of effortlessly relaxed that Dean’s never been able to master, the kind he’s never been able to fake either. 

“You got time for lunch?” Sam asks, as he raises the brown bag. He has a lot of work to get through my the end of the day, and while he should really keep working through his lunch, his s tomach growls at the smells seeping into his office. 

Dean closes his laptop, setting it aside and motioning Sam forward. 

“You know I’d never skip lunch.”

Sam shoots him a grin, too tight at the corners of his mouth and not entirely reaching his eyes, as he drops down into the seat across from him. He watches his brother pull out two bacon cheeseburgers and two large fries before sliding them across the desk in Dean’s direction. Dean grabs one and watches as Sam fingers the other one almost nervously. 

Dean unwraps his burger and takes a bite that’s too large for his mouth. He chews slowly, taking in Sam as he is now. Dean hasn’t seen his brother in nearly two months. It’s not Sam’s fault, Dean understands how hectic school can be, but it still hurts to see all the minute differences. 

“Why do I feel like this isn’t a random visit?” He says eventually, mouth still full of half masticated food. 

Sam sits down his burger, still wrapped in foil, on the table. His teeth are digging into his bottom lip and Dean wants to immediately soothe his brother’s worry. Dean has no idea what’s going on, or what Sam’s so worried to tell him, but he already knows that it’s not going to change anything between them. Sam could tell him that he’s a demon and it wouldn’t change a damn thing. 

Dean leans back in his sit, shovels a couple more french fries in his mouth and says, “What, did you get a girl pregnant or something?” 

It does what Dean was hoping and Sam’s teeth release his lip and he chuckles. “No, but I did meet someone.”

“And?”

“I want you to meet her.”

Dean snorts. Figures Sam was worried about something as stupid as asking Dean to meet his fucking girlfriend. “Dude, you look like you’re about to have a heart attack.” Dean says, and flings a fry at his brother’s face, “Chill out. Of course I’ll meet her.”

Sam visibly deflates in his seat and his smile becomes more boyish and imp- the kind of smile Dean’s used to. 

“Are you gonna tell me about her or do I have to wait until I meet her?” 

He crumbles his trash and sticks it back in the bag, before pulling his laptop back open. He logins and double clicks Excel. The startup page opens and Dean turns his attention back to Sam as he waits. 

“Her name’s Jessica.” Sam says with that same smile, “We met through my public policy class. She’s, Dean, she is incredible. She actually, uh, she kind of reminds me of you. Sarcastic with hidden layers and all that.”

“Well if she’s anything like me, you have great taste. And I can’t wait to meet her.”

Sam’s smile widens - almost painfully - and Dean rolls his eyes. He turns his attention back to his computer, which still displays the Excel startup page, and his eyes narrow. He runs his finger across the thumb pad and sighs when the mouse doesn’t move. He restarts the computer, logs in again, and when he tries to open Excel, it freezes again. 

“Man, why do you look like you’re about to throw your computer out the window?” Sam says. 

Dean rolls his shoulders and picks up the headset. He shrugs in Sam’s direction and mutters, “Fucking macs,” before dialing the Apple store and adding Cas’ extension to the end of the number. 

He watches Sam as he scrolls through his phone, more interested in his social media than Dean’s shitty mac. 

“This is Cas.”

He smiles at Cas’ familiar greeting. “Heya Cas. It’s Dean Winchester.”

“Hello Dean, did you use my extension?”

Dean finds himself nodding and rolls his eyes when he remembers Cas can’t see him, “Yeah I did. No offense but your coworkers, Chad at least, are terrible employees. You, on the other hand, are like a technology God.”

He hears Cas laugh on the other end, more than the usual chuckle Dean manages to pull out of him, and more of an actual ‘I’m amused’ laugh. He flushes a little at the thought, and can’t help but wonder what Cas looks like when he laughs - or looks like at all. 

“Thank you, Dean. I do have much more experience than the rest of my coworkers, but Chad is by the far the least experienced.” says Cas, “Anyways, I assume you called for something more than just talking to me?”

Dean finds that that assumption, while correct, bothers him more than it should. 

“Oh, yeah. I actually have another Mac related problem I’m hoping you can help me with. I keep trying to open Excel but it freezes my computer every time. I’ve restarted it and it still keeps freezing.” 

He hears typing in the background and smiles. “Okay go ahead and restart your computer again for me, but don’t open Excel this time.”

“Can do,” He restarts his computer and listens to Cas’ typing and barely heard murmurs in the background. Dean logs in and his home screen opens up. 

“Alright, I’m logged in.”

“Perfect,” Cas says, “Click your app store icon and go to updates on the left hand side of the screen.”

Dean follows his instructions and rolls his eyes when he sees the little red notification on the updates bar. He clicks it and the computer pulls open a new page about Excel glitches and a newly released update. 

“Is there an update there for Excel?” Cas asks and Dean gives an affirmative. 

“Okay so you’ll just want to update the app and it should fix the glitch. If it doesn’t, of course feel free to call back.”

“Thanks Cas,” Dean says earnestly, “I feel a little stupid for not checking that before I bothered you.”

“Please Dean, this is what I’m here for.” Cas responds, “And besides, you’re one of my favorite clients, you could never bother me.”

And that does something particular to Dean’s stomach. Sets loose a wave of butterflies or something. 

“Well you’re one of my favorite IT workers.” He replies for lack of anything else to say. 

He can hear Cas’ chuckle, “One of?”

“Okay, the only, but that’s just because you make everyone else look like idiots.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Dean.”

Dean feels his smile grow stupidly, across his face, “Well it was a compliment, Cas.”

It’s quiet for a second before Cas’ voice floods his ear again. “Call back if you need anything else, okay?”

“Will do, I’m sure we’ll talk soon, Cas.”

“I’m sure we will. Bye Dean.”

“Goodbye.” He says, and hangs the headset back down. He rubs his hand across his mouth, tries and fails to hide the stupid smile on his face, and finds Sam watching him intently. 

“So?” Sam says as he leans forward, “Who’s Cas?”

“Just someone that works in IT at the apple store. Been helping me out with some of the problems I’ve got with my laptop.”

“And is that all she is?” Sam says - and before he gives Dean a chance to correct the misused pronoun, Sam plows right through and adds on, “You were flirting pretty heavy there.”

He swallows down his previous words and smiles. “Just a friend in IT.”

“Whatever you say. You seem more genuinely interested in this Cas than you did half the girls you’ve dated.” Sam continues on, oblivious, “What do you think Cas is short for? Cassandra?”

Dean laughs uncomfortably, and looks anywhere other than Sam, “Doubtful.”

“Either way, I’m happy for you, and if you’re interested, you should go after her.”

Dean looks at Sam, looks from the earnest expression on his face to the silent glee behind his eyes and softens. “I’ll think about it, Sam. Now, enough about me. Tell me more about your girl.”

//

It’s just his misfortune - or rather his luck really - that his phone dies in the middle of a, uh, private viewing of his favorite website. His charger’s in the living room, and he’s way too lazy to drag his ass out of bed and go get it. So he grabs his laptop from the corner of his desk, and resumes the private show. 

He figures, what’s the worse that can happen?

It’s the next day that Dean starts to regret that decision. For starters, it takes years for his computer to start up. Then its random pop ups and error messages. By lunch, he’s sure the only symptom his laptop doesn’t have is missing data, and he’s not going to wait that long to find out for sure. 

Dean dials the Apple store number with the extension, and waits for the click. 

Click. “Apple IT, his is Cas.”

“I’ll give you two guesses.”

There is a pause and then Cas speaks. “Dean?”

“I’m surprised it only took you one guess. How many people call IT?” 

He can hear Cas’ soft laugh on the other end. “Not very many honestly, many people go online. And besides, I’ve been waiting for you to call again.”

And that makes his stomach twist. 

“I prefer the human interaction of bugging you over going online.”

Cas laughs again, soft and sweet - like a melody - into his ear and Dean feels his cheeks burn. “Charming. What can I do for you, Dean?”

“Well, I’m worried I might have a virus on my laptop. I keep getting this weird pop up messages and it’s slow as hell.”

“That definitely sounds like you might have a virus. Give me one second and we can run diagnostics.” He hears Cas’ rapid fire typing, “Okay, have you downloaded any documents or clicked any attachments that you think might have had the virus? Or been to any less than legitimate websites?”

He pauses, remembering the night before. “Uhm, yes I actually think I know where it might have come from.”

“Okay, do you mind telling me? It might help me with diagnostics.”

“Bestyasibeaurs” He mutters. 

“Uh sorry, what was that?”

Dean closes his eyes, reminds himself that masturbation is healthy and natural. “It was bustyasianbeauties.com.”

“Oh.” Cas says and then after a second, “Okay, I’m going to send an email and I just need you to hit run diagnostics.”

He can do that. Dean finds the email from the apple store and clicks the button Cas told him to. “Alright, that’s done. Am I done now or is there more I’ll need your expertise for?”

“There are a few more steps I might need to walk you through, if you don’t mind staying on the line for a few minutes while the operation runs?”

“Sounds good to me.” He says and listens to Cas’ typing. It’s silent for a few seconds before Dean struggles to fill the silence, “So Cas, you got any fun plans this weekend?”

He hears Cas’ typing pause and wonders what the fuck made him say that of all things. 

“Well I do have plans, but I’m not sure if I’d consider them fun.”

Dean leans back in his chair and brings his feet up to prop on the desk in front of him. “Oh, do tell.”

“Well my older brother is coming into town for a few days and I already know he’s going to drag me out ‘on the town’ or whatever. He always drags me to a bar down on 3rd, it’s some ridiculous name or something, Bradley’s or-”

“Bradfords?”

“Yes!” Cas says, “I hate that place, but he always drags me there. The music sucks, too many people, and the drinks are not good enough to be so expensive. But Gabe loves it there and always forces me to tag along.”

“I understand that so much.” Dean agrees, “I’m not a fan of Bradfords either. The music is way too top 100s for me. There’s a great place on main, it’s called the Roadhouse and it’s pretty good. They have great burgers.”

“The Roadhouse?” Cas hums in agreement, “Maybe I can convince Gabe to skip out on Bradfords and hit that instead. What about you, though, any fun plans?”

“Well I’m supposed to be meeting my brother’s girlfriend for the first time, so we’ll see.” Dean says with an easy smile, “But other than that I’m thinking something low key. Beer and netflix sounds incredible right now, it’s been an exhausting week.”

He can hear Cas’ sigh of relief on the other end. “You are completely right, it has been exhausting. Also I’m hereby stealing your weekend plans. Beer, netflix, and an extra large pizza from dominos.”

“Oh my God, Cas, you’re a genius. That sounds perfect right now.” Dean sighs, “You deserve a nice break. You do enough work helping me alone.”

“You know it’s no bother Dean.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a break. You don’t work this weekend, do you?”

Cas’ sigh is loud enough that the receiver picks it up. “I do not, thankfully, so this weekend is just me and my bed.” 

“Mmh lucky. I’ve got to work Saturday morning at eight AM.”

Cas lets out a low whistle, “Damn that sucks. Do you at least enjoy your job?”

“As far as jobs go, I can’t complain about this one. I love fixing cars and helping people, and I get to that as a mechanic. And since I’ve officially bought the shop myself, I’m my own boss, which is nice.”

“Sounds like it.” Cas says wistfully, “I can’t wait to get out of this fucking apple store and move on.”

“Do you want to stay in IT or branch out?” Dean asks, watching as the progress bar on the diagnostics test gets dangerously close to 100%. He really loves this excuse to talk to Cas.

“I honestly don’t know, Dean.” Cas replies, “I have my degree in computer science, so there are options, but I just can’t decide.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, Cas. It took me years after college to figure out what I wanted, but now that I’ve found it, I couldn’t be happier. 

The bar reaches 100% and Dean sighs. 

“Thanks Dean, that actually makes me feel a lot better.” 

“You’re welcome, Cas.” He says and decides that he can’t keep this conversation going any longer, he can’t take up any more of Cas’ time, without a solid excuse. “Hey, the test just finished. It says I’ve got a virus, what the hell am I supposed to do?”

“Just click send results and I’ll send you follow up email with some antivirus software you can install. 

“Okay,” He follows Cas instructions and downloads the software. 

“Is that it?”

“Yeah,” Cas says, “Try to be careful about which sites you visit. Some are more likely to infect your computer than others.”

“Right,” he replies, “Well thanks again for your help, Cas.”

“Of course, Dean, that’s why I’m here.”

“Have a good weekend. I hope you can convince your brother to not take you to Brad’s. And enjoy a beer for me, okay?” Dean says. 

Cas’ smile is obvious in his reply. “I can do that. And you have a good weekend too, Dean.”

“Bye Cas.”

“Bye.”

Dean hangs up and shakes his head. His smile is almost painfully wide. He catches himself, and rolls his eyes. He swallows, painfully aware of how fucked he is, and decides that maybe he’ll have more than just a beer. 

Maybe he’ll drink the whole damn bar. 

//

Jessica is, unsurprisingly, a delight. She’s beautiful, with curly blonde hair that falls down around her nicely proportionate breasts, with bright eyes and a contagious laugh. 

She shakes Dean’s hand, very formal and nice, and then orders them three beers and proceeds to curse like a sailor. Dean’s always been protective of Sam, has always wanted nothing but the very best for him, and as he watches Jessica link their fingers together over the table, he considers the possibility that it might be Jess. 

For the first time in what feels like ages, Dean gets to see the rare look of content and happiness in his brother’s expression. For so long, Sam had been miserable. Cooped up in skeevy hotel rooms, living off diner food while their dad chased the man who may or may not have been responsible for their mother’s death. 

But now, Dean sees the reflection of the life they never had. He sees the mirrored image of what could have been. What should have been. He sees the picture perfect image of Sam happy, with a girl on his arm, a white picket fence, and 2.4 children. 

He’s not surprised by the weight that’s lifted from his shoulders at that thought. 

“Well boys,” Jessica says after finishing the last swig from her glass, “I’ve got to head out: chem exam in the morning, but it was really nice meeting you Dean.”

He returns her smile easily, “You too.”

She turns to Sam and gives him a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Jess.”

Dean throws back another shot as he watches her leave. He’s happy for Sam, ecstatic honestly, but the reminder of the life they deserve only serves to remind Dean of what he doesn’t have. It reminds him of the stark emptiness of his own life. He has few friends, even less family, and a long list of one night stands he’ll never talk to again. All he has, the only thing, is Sam. It’s almost startling how lonely he is. 

He’s already on the verge of drunk, not quite there, so he downs too more shots of low shelf tequila and prays it gets him there. 

“You good?” Sam says. 

Dean nods, his heart not really in it, because some part of him hopes that Sam presses. Some part of him wants to spill this insane guilt that sits like lead on his chest. 

“Dean, you know you can tell me if something’s bothering you. It’s not Jess, is it?”

“No,” He says with a half grin that falls flat, “It’s not Jess. She’s great, Sam.”

“Okay, then what is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

Sam’s face pinches up, like he’s tasted something foul, “I know you, man. I know when something’s bothering me. So what is it?”

Dean shakes his head, tries to find the words he doesn’t know how to say, “I just don’t want you to be disappointed in me.”

“Dean,” Sam says, and this is all too chic flicky for Dean’s comfort, “I could never be disappointed in you. You raised me. You made me terrible food and held me when I cried myself to sleep at night. You were more of a father to me than our own dad, and there is nothing you could ever do that would make me see you as anything less. So if there’s something bothering you, something you need to talk about, you can trust me.”

“I think I’m gay.” He blurts out, and fuck that’s not how he wanted this to go. 

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up, but he quickly schools his expression. “Oh.” Sam says, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Dean deadpans. 

“I mean, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little surprised, given the long list of women you slept with, but I don’t care. There’s nothing wrong with being gay, and that’s definitely not something I would be upset with you about.” Sam shakes his head, “I’m sorry, it’s just a bit to process. I’ve spent the past few days thinking you were dating that Cas chick, so this is a little bit of a shock.”

“Cas is actually, uh, Cas is actually a he.” 

“Oh.” Sam says again and then he says, “Oh.” again but with more emphasis.

“Yeah.”

“Well I want you to know that I support you.”

“Thanks Sam,” Dean says, “Now can we please be done with this conversation?”

Sam’s lips twitch up at that, and he nods his head. “Yeah of course. God knows we must be getting too touchy feely for your emotional stuntedness.”

Dean raises his shot glass at his brother’s words and pastes on a smile he doesn’t feel, “You know me better than anyone, Samantha.”

Sam rolls his eyes and Dean knocks back the shot.

When he gets back to his apartment that night, the nagging question of which bar Cas went to refuses to leave Dean’s mind. 

He’s for sure drunk at this point, and somewhere in his alcohol ladened brain, he decides it’s a good idea to pick up the phone and dial the apple store number, followed by Cas’ extension. It rings several times, probably Cas’ phone at the store, before it rings twice more. Then, God help him, the phone clicks and he hears Cas’ voice on the other end. 

“Hello?”

“This was a terrible idea.” Dean thinks, and then realizes that he said that outloud. 

Cas’ voice sounds confused when he replies, “I’m sorry?”

His mind skids to a halt and he has no good reply. “Uh?”

“Dean?”

Busted. 

“Heya Cas.”

“Hello Dean. Is everything alright?”

He hiccups and nods. “Yeah man, everything’s peachy.”

“Okay then. Do you have another problem with your mac?”

He thinks about lying, coming up with some problem, but his drunk brain seems to physically not be able to do that. “You’re gonna be pissed, and feel free to hang up if you are, but I actually don’t have any problems.”

“Oh,” Cas says, and Dean thinks he might sound pleased but he could be projecting, “So you called because?”

“Well I’m sort of drunk and I kept wondering which bar you ended up going to, and there’s no way I’ll be able to sleep until I know. So I thought I’d call and find out, but if this is like horribly annoying, I understand.”

“Dean, I assure you that you are not an annoyance. I would love to tell you all about my night if you wish to listen?”

“Yeah man,” He says and his throat feels tight, “Tell away.”

“Well Gabriel, my brother, is insane. I managed to convince him to compromise. We started out at Bradford’s, which was as always terrible, but then we went to the Roadhouse and it was actually very nice. The music was much better and they had an incredible beer, and it was cheap and nice. We shared a plate of nachos and talked, which is nice since I usually don’t get along with him.” Cas tells him, “But enough about me, how was your night? By the sound if it, it sounds like you had a pretty good one.”

“Well, I met with Sam’s girlfriend and she was pretty chill. I like her more than his last one. She had to head out early, so I got progressively more drunk. And then I called you.”

“So,” Cas says, “A good night then?”

“Yeah man, it’s a pretty good night.”

He hears Cas’ smooth chuckle and then the phone muffles a little, like he was switching ears and then he hears the man sigh. “Any plans for tomorrow?”

“Not really no. Sunday’s are usually my sleep in until noon and then watch netflix until late kind of days.” Dean replies, “You?”

“Well I’m at the store until four, but then I’ll probably just have a night in after that.”

Dean’s mind immediately goes to his next question, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Dean.”

“What color are your eyes?” 

He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth, but he doesn’t take them back. He has to know. He has to be able to imagine Cas. 

“They’re blue.”

“Like dark blue?”

“I’d say so. It depends on the sun exposure though.”

He barely knows Cas, but that sounds like such a Cas thing to say that it makes him laugh. 

“That’s good to know.” It’s not what he expected, not what he imagined, but it’s somehow better. “It’s okay that I called, right? Are you sure I’m not bothering you?”

“It’s very okay that you called. I like talking to you.”

Dean smiles at that. “I like talking to you too, Cas.”

He yawns loud, and it obviously gets picked up by his phone because Cas says, “I should let you go, Dean. You sound tired.”

Dean realizes, suddenly, that he is indeed very fucking tired. “You’re probably right man. I’m about to pass out as we speak.”

“Then you should get some sleep. It was very nice talking with you.”

So formal and so beautiful, and Dean’s heart aches. 

“It was nice talking to you too, Cas. I’m sure we’ll talk again soon, though.”

“I’m sure we will.” Cas agrees, “And don’t feel like you need a IT related problem to call. I’d like to consider us friends, and friends can call whenever.”

“We’re friends then?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, Dean, we’re friends. Now get some sleep and we’ll talk later, okay?”

“Yes sir,” He says only half cheeky, “Night Cas.”

He can hear Cas’ smile through the phone, “Goodnight Dean.”

Dean waits until Cas disconnects the call, because he’s pathetic like that, and then rolls over and buries his grin in his pillow. 

When he wakes up on Sunday morning, he wishes he hadn’t. He’s half completely mortified that he thought calling Cas was a good idea and half ecstatic that Cas had called them friends. 

He does just what he told Cas he planned to, and binges the entire second season of Lucifer before he passes out at just after eleven. 

All in all, a pretty good fucking weekend. 

//

He’s still pretty horrified about calling Cas when he was drunk, but he remembers how adament the man had been that Dean was not bothering him, and that it was the opposite. And then he had called them friends. 

Dean smiles around his bacon burger and just only resists the urge to roll his eyes. He knows he’s being ridiculous, but after his conversation with Sam, he’s too blissed out to give a damn. All this over a man he’s never even met? Quite pathetic, but Dean’s already accepted that he might be the most pathetic man in the universe, so there’s no point in hiding from what he wants. 

He finishes his burger in one last bite and picks up the headset. He dials what he now considers Cas’ number and sits back as the phone rings. 

“Apple IT, this is Cas.”

Dean smiles at the familiar intro. “So I’m kind of super embarrassed.” He says without preamble or introduction. 

“Oh yeah?” Cas responds without missing a beat. Almost like he was expecting Dean to call. “And why’s that?”

“Well let’s see, I got super drunk this weekend and called this guy who usually helps me out with computer related problems.”

“Oh yikes.” says Cas’ soft teasing voice, “Well I doubt you were bothering him. He was probably at home, bored out of his mind and wanting to hear from you anyways.” 

“You wanted to hear from me?” Dean says, suddenly changing the point of view because as much as Cas reassures him that he’s not a bother, it’s nice to know the other man actually enjoys their calls as much as Dean does. 

“Well, I mean, uh.” Cas stammers, and he sounds flustered. “I did. I enjoy speaking with you.”

“It’s your lucky day then.” Dean says because he can’t find any words to describe how fucking happy that makes him, “Because I’ve called with the sole reason of giving you my company- via phone. If you’re not busy.”

“I am indeed not busy. Chad’s in charge of IT until this afternoon, so I’m all yours.”

Dean wants to tell him how much he wishes that was true. 

“Perfect. How’s your day been?”

And so it goes. 

They talk four times that week. After an hour and a half call on Monday, Dean calls again Wednesday and Thursday - although Thursday is for an actual problem involving printing - and then Cas calls him Friday. 

They get along - at least over the phone - amazingly well. It’s nice to just listen to him talk, and it's nice to know that Cas is listening when he speaks. Not just acknowledging his words, but really soaking them in. He makes small comments when Dean talks, ask questions and laughs at his stupid jokes, and it’s so fucking nice. It’s everything Dean’s ever wanted from a relationship- minus the physical part. He feels like he’s flying every day when he wakes up, and the mood bleeds into his professional life and social life too. 

Bobby makes remarks about how happy he looks. Sam and Jo tease him relentlessly over his crush, but he knows they’re happy for him. If the sappy looks they send his direction everytime he mentions Cas are anything to go by. 

He’s happy, so fucking happy, for the first time in forever. So it is, of course, only fate that everything hits the fan. In a single night, his life goes from sunshine and rainbows to a fucking tsunami with gust force winds. 

Dean’s luck has always been exceptionally shitty like that. 

When he talks to Cas that Friday night, the other man is just wrapping things up at the apple store. Dean is still bent under some soccer mom’s minivan, trying to figure out what the hell is making that terrible cranking sound. 

“Got any fun plans for the weekend?” Dean asks as he wipes his grease stained hands off on a rag. 

He hears Cas’ keys as he - presumably - locks the store. “None yet. Today’s been exhausting, I think I’m just gonna head home, take a bath and have a glass of wine.” 

Dean’s never been one for baths or glasses of wine, but for Cas, he’d make an exception. 

“Damn, that sounds nice.” Dean responds as he traces the spark plugs with his hands. 

Cas hums on the other end. “What about you? You finished with that car yet?”

“The Chevy? Yeah, I finished that one after lunch, but we just got a new van in here and I cannot figure out what’s making this awful screech slash grinding noise. She needs it back by Tuesday, so I’ll probably just hang out here and try to finish it.”

“Well don’t work too late, and don’t forget to eat.” Cas says and Dean can’t hold in his snort. 

“Yes mom.”

“Shut up,” Cas says with a laugh, “I just don’t want you to work yourself to death.”

“You honestly sound like my brother. I swear, I won’t work too late. And I’ll stop and get some takeout before I head home.”

“Your brother must be a genius then, and good.”

Dean smiles and shakes his head. “I’ll let you go, but enjoy a glass of wine for me, okay?”

“Gladly, I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“Works for me.” Dean replies, “Night Cas.”

“Goodnight Dean.”

He hangs up and turns his attention back to the engine in front of him. He works for about an hour, losing himself in the push and pull of checking possible problems off his list. He’s almost positive the problem lies in the engine, but he’s just not sure where. 

“I don’t think you’re gonna get much more done tonight, Dean.” Bobby’s voice says from over his shoulder and Dean shakes his head. 

“I just don’t know what it is.”

“Why don’t you head home? I’ll take over.”

Dean raises an unimpressed eyebrow, “You trying to kick me out of my own garage or something?”

“No, you idjit. You’ve been working for 12 hours.”

He holds his hands up in a surrender gesture and turns to drop the hood down. “Alright, I’ll head out then. Can you lock up?”

“Sure thing.” Bobby replies, voice gruff and eyes pleased. 

“See you tomorrow, Bobby.”

He’s halfway home when Dean makes a sharp right turn into the Roadhouse. He’d cleaned himself up a little at the garage, and nothing sounds better - to top off this night - than one of Ellen’s cold beers. 

He walks inside and takes his usual seat at the bar, ignoring the people on either side of him. He does a quick scan of the crowd, no one particular standing out. Jo appears on the other side of the bar and hands him a beer. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, handsome.” She says with a grin and Dean bats his eyelashes at her. 

“I’ve been busy, but with bartenders as sweet as you, I knew I couldn’t hold out for long.”

“Damn babe, you flatter me.”

“Always babe, you’ll always be my first girlfriend.”

She shoots him a grin and turns to pour the customer next to Dean a glass of white wine. She smiles at the man, who now that Dean notices, is actually quite breathtaking. He’s got short brown hair that’s spiked as if he’s been running his fingers through it, and blue eyes that reflect the light almost painfully. He’s handsome, and if Dean wasn’t so gone on Cas, he might experiment with his newfound sexuality and ask him out. 

“Here ya go, Castiel.” Jo says as she slides his glass over. She turns back to Dean and leans forward to peck him softly on the corner of his mouth. He smiles at winks at her, watches as she turns away to help another customer. 

Dean’s eyes narrow back in on the man next to him and he wets his lips before speaking. “Castiel right?”

Castiel’s eyes widen and he smiles. “Yeah that’s me, and you are?”

It’s so loud in the bar that Dean can barely hear him. “Dean!” He half shouts back. 

Castiel’s eyes seem to widen even further. “Are you and Jo?” He motions between them, “Dating?”

“Something like that.” He says with a half laugh and watches as Castiel drags his bottom lip between his teeth. “You ever go by Cas?”

The other man nods. “Sometimes yeah. Why?”

Dean shrugs, not wanting to spill his whole life story to this random guy in the bar. But he feels like he owes him a bit of an explanation, so he settles for, “I’m friends with a Cas. He works at the Apple store. Well, I guess we’re not really friends.” Dean says thinking about how pathetically in love he is with the other man, “Considering-”

“I’m so sorry. I totally forgot I have to,” Castiel hesitates and motions towards the exit, “Do this thing. Bye, it was nice meeting you.” He pulls a couple bills from his wallet and throws them on the counter. 

And then Castiel is gone before Dean can say anything else. He blinks, confused, and turns back to his beer.

“Hey, where’d Cas run off to?” Jo says as she makes her way back to Dean’s side of the bar. She collects the money from counter and grabs a few empty glasses.

“Huh?” Dean says, completely in a world of his own. He hadn’t heard a thing she said. 

“Castiel Novak? The guy that was sitting right next to you?”

Dean’s brain backtracks. “I’m sorry did you just say Novak? Like Cas Novak?”

“Yeah,” Jo gives him a confused look, “I saw you talking to him, did you not get his name or something?”

Oh my God. That was Cas. His Cas. 

“That was Cas.” Dean says and resists the urge to shake Jo until she understands. 

“Yeah and?”

“No Jo,” Dean huffs, “Cas Novak is  _ my _ Cas.”

Her face scrunches up in confusion before her eyes widen. “Your Cas? Like the Cas you’re completely gone over?”

“Yes! He was right here. We fucking met, and I didn’t even realize.”

It’s his own fault, really, for being a complete idiot. How many male Cas’s are there in Kansas?

“What are you doing? Call him and tell him to get his ass back here.”

He wants to. He really, really wants to, but he remembers how quickly Cas had flew out of here only minutes before. Maybe he really had something he needed to do, and Dean didn’t want to bother him. Besides, Cas said he’d call tomorrow, so Dean could wait. 

He was, after all, a grown ass man. And grown ass men can wait a few hours - no matter how whipped they are. 

Dean takes another sip of his beer and shrugs. 

//

He would never admit it, but Dean waits by the phone all day. Cas had promised to call, after all, and Dean can’t wait to hear his surprise when he finds out that they technically met last night. Cas had told him on during their call yesterday that he got off at 3, so Dean keeps his phone near and, after the clock strikes three, checks every few minutes to see if he somehow missed the call. 

His phone screen never displayed a missed call, though, so after five hours of hearing nothing from Cas, Dean finally picks up the phone and calls him first. It rings a couple of times before he hears Cas’ voice greet him. 

“This is Cas.” He says, and his voice is monotonous and nothing near the cheery greeting Dean’s used to hearing. 

“Heya Castiel.” Dean says, purposely throwing in Cas’ full name as a hint. He always loves the banter they share, and he can’t wait to make Cas try to guess how he found out. 

“One moment please.” Cas responds and then there’s a click followed by three rings. 

“Sup this is Chad.”

Dean blinks. “What?”

“Whadda mean ‘wut’, dude you called us.”

“No.” Dean says, because nothing else can come out in his confused brain, “I’m sorry, I was talking to Cas and he must have accidentally transferred me or something.”

“Cool, cool, give me one second.” Chad responds and Dean rolls his eyes. 

A few seconds later, Chad’s back and his voice is just as IQ lowering as before, “Sorry man, Cas isn’t in right now.”

“What do you mean he isn’t in right now? I literally just spoke with him.”

“He’s just not available right now.”

“What? Tell him it’s Dean Winchester.”

“Listen man,” Chad says, “I’m tryna be nice here, but Cas knows who you are, and he told me to tell you he’s not in. And between me and you, it’s like he’s pouting. So either you pissed him off or his mom’s in town. And I can tell you right now, his mom isn’t in town.”

He stops and thinks about what he could have done to piss Cas off. He was fine when they hung up, so it must have happened afterwards. It takes Dean a few seconds to put the pieces together, and then they click instantly.

Him fake flirting with Jo over the bar. Cas being right next to him, in freaking hearing distance. The way Cas’ eyes had widened when Dean told him his name, and when he mentioned he had a friend named Cas too. And then, oh God, Dean had almost spilled his feelings for Cas to Cas. 

He didn’t need to tell Cas they already met, because Cas already knew. And he thought Dean was an asshole or, even worse, straight. 

Fuck. 

“Okay man, whatever. Just tell him to call me, okay?”

“Can do, no promises though.”

Dean hangs up and lets his head fall against the desk. 

//

He decides that it’s best to let Cas cool off for a bit, considering the two times he tried calling him, Cas immediately transferred him to Chad. It was more than likely, that Cas knew how much talking to Chad pissed him off, and purposely transferred him there. 

So he sits back and waits for Cas to come to him. Of course, as luck would have it, a Novak does come to him first, but it’s not the Novak he wanted. 

Dean’s bent over, head first, shining his flashlight in the engine of a 1987 Chevy Impala - the gorgeous beast she is - doing a routine maintenance check (and moreover soothing his classic car sweet tooth) when he hears the unmistakable sound of gum popping. He leans back, prepared to bitch at Bobby for chewing sugar gum again, but stops when he sees a man he doesn’t recognize. He’s short - shorter than Dean - with swooping brown hair and a twisted smirk. 

Dean pulls a rag from his back pocket and wipes the grease from his hands and smiles at him, “Hey, can I help you?”

The man’s smile widens and he crosses his arms, “You can.” The man says, “Point me in the direction of Dean Winchester?”

This gets his attention. “That’s me. Is there something you need?” 

“Well, maybe I should introduce myself.” Short man replies, “I’m Gabe Novak.” 

And that actually makes a whole lot of sense. “No offense, Gabriel, but you’re not really the Novak I wanna see right now.” 

“That’s actually why I’m here, Dean-o.” Gabriel says, “This past week, Cas has been in an incredible mood. He’s stopped bitches me out about dumb stuff and he’s been happy. Tells me he met some Winchester guy, and that they’re friends. So imagine my surprise when he storms into my apartment last night and starts in on how pissed he is. So, I’ve come to beg you to patch things up.”

Dean watches as Gabriel speaks before he shakes his head, “Dude, I tried. He keeps transferring me to fucking Chad.”

“Well, I’m going to give you his number, so call him, apologize, and don’t take no for an answer.”

“I already have his number, man.”

Gabriel gives him a bitch face that rivals Sam’s, “You think the apple extension is his only phone number? You think that everyone just calls the apple store to get ahold of him?” Gabe deadpans, “You think he goes out on a date and gives people the fucking apple store number?”

“Damn, I think you’ve made your point.”

Gabe sends him a smile and slaps a bright pink sticky note in his hand. “Call him, yeah?”

Dean looks down at the number, memorizing Castiel’s digits, and when he looks up, he’s once again alone in the garage. 

Damn, that man’s weird. 

He calls Cas as soon as he finishes up the Chevy’s inspection. The phone rings three times before Cas’ voice echos on the other end. “Hello?”

“Cas?”

The line is silent for a long moment. “How’d you get this number?” Cas says, and he doesn’t sound angry, just exhausted. 

“Gabriel just dropped into the garage to pay me a visit.”

Cas sighs and Dean winces at how tired he sounds. “Is there a reason you’re calling?”

“Yeah Cas. About Friday night, the whole thing was a huge miscommunication, I-”

“You made yourself very clear, Dean. Please just don’t. I’m fine, and we’re fine, and everything’s fine. But I am really busy, so I’m gonna go now.”

“Cas  _ please _ .” He begs, his voice betraying the severity of his emotion. 

Cas is quiet for a moment, considerate, and then he speaks. “Goodnight Dean.”

And the phone clicks. 

//

If he was anyone else, that might be the end of it. But he’s Dean Winchester, and Dean Winchester never just sits idle and lets things go to shit without intervening. And besides, Gabe had told him not to take no for an answer. So, he does what is probably the worst idea in a series of bad ideas, and decides - randomly on his way to work that next Monday morning - to drop by the Apple store. 

He pulls in, runs his fingers through his messy hair, and turns Baby off. Dean steels himself, ready for disappointment, and walks inside. 

The door chimes as it shuts behind him, and the sound makes him jump. A girl looks up from behind the front desk and smiles at him. 

“Hi there, how can I help you?” 

Dean glances down at her name tag - Tai - and plasters on a grin that he doesn't feel. “Hi Tai, I was wondering if I could speak with Cas.”

“Cas?”

He barely resists the urge to roll his eyes because, seriously, how many fucking Cas’s work here? 

“Castiel from IT.”

Her face scrunches up and she shakes her head. “Sorry, we don’t have a Cas in IT.”

He blinks. Surely Cas didn’t quit because of Dean. “How many Cas’s do you have?”

“Just the one: Cas Novak.”

Dean curls his hands in fists. It’s like pulling fucking teeth. “Can I please talk to him then.”

She bites into her bottom lip and looks down. “Well, you usually have to have an appointment to meet with the owner, but I guess I can squeeze you in.”

He’s so caught up in seeing Cas that he almost misses what she says. “Wait, owner?”

She motions him to follow her and nods. “Yeah Cas, he’s the owner.”

Dean raises an eyebrow but says nothing. He’ll save his questions for the apparent owner. 

He follows Tai into the back, and waits as she knocks on the door, and - of course - there written in black text is: Castiel Novak, Owner. 

Dean watches as peeks into the door and exchanges a few words with Cas before pulling back and ushering Dean inside. 

Dean takes a moment, standing by the door, to really look at him. He’s just as handsome as the night at the bar, with the added bonus of being the man that Dean’s half in love with. His hair is a mess, like he’s spent hours running his fingers through it - and Dean wants nothing more than to do the same. His startling blue eyes are soft, but they narrow when he spots Dean. 

Castiel pushes back from his desk and stands up, running his hands down the front of his white button up shirt. There’s a tan trench coat on the back of his chair, and when he smiles - its too tight to be legitimate. 

“Mr. Winchester, please have a seat.” Castiel says, and motions to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Dean drops into it and watches as Castiel reclaims his previous position in his chair. 

“I think we’ve established that you can call me Dean.”

Cas seems to debate this for a moment before he relents. “Dean, is there something I can help you with?”

“You could start by answering why you’ve been playing IT when you’re actually the owner of this branch.” 

This seems to make him even more uncomfortable because Cas sinks further into his chair. “In retrospect, my actions were quiet stupid.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t expect an answer.” 

Cas’ frown deepens. “At first, I was only covering for Chad, who missed work.” He says, “And then the second time you called, you requested me by name.”

“I thought you were IT!” Dean says hastily.

“Well,” Cas motions to his office, “I’m obviously not.”

“Why’d you give me your extension then? I’ve been bothering you about ridiculous shit, and you’re the fucking owner.”

“I’ve told you countless times, you’re not a bother.” Cas says and his voice is sharp. The tension sinks out of his shoulders and he looks down at his desk, “I liked talking to you. I don’t know what it was, but I liked to idea of me being able to help you.”

“And that’s all?” Dean asks, suspicious. 

Cas’ lips twitch, “And you sounded hot.”

“Yeah?”

Cas nods, “Yeah.” He says breathless, “But I get that you’re with Jo, and that’s great, really, I just need some time.”

“I’m not dating Jo!” Dean blurts out and Cas’ eyes widen. 

“What?” He asks, “You said you were.”

“It’s a really long story, but I swear I’m not. We’re just friends.”

Cas’ eyes soften. “Oh,”

“Yeah,” Dean replies, “See, I’ve sort of have this crush on a guy in IT down at the apple store. But, turns out, I don’t think he actually works in IT.”

Cas’ eyes widen almost comically, “Oh my God! I never knew you had a thing for Chad.”

It takes Dean a second and then he snorts. “You’re the worst. I’m trying to be romantic here.”

Dean stands from his chair and joins Cas on the other side of the desk. Cas turns his swivel chair to face him, and Dean drops down onto his knees between Cas’ legs. He watches, in awe, as Cas swallows hard enough that Dean can see his adam’s apple bob. 

“Listen, if I’m completely off base here, just tell me. But you’re incredible and I’m super into you. If you don’t feel the same-” He doesn’t even get to finish the sentence, before Cas grabs him by the collar of his shirt and smashes their lips together. 

For a second, the world stops and it's just Dean’s lips pressed against Cas’. And then Cas comes alive above him, pressing further into the kiss and licking into Dean’s mouth. He’s used to being the one in control of the kiss, of being the one dominating it, but he just lets Cas take lead. 

He runs his hands up Cas’ thighs, allows them to find purchase on his hips and surrenders his mouth to Cas’. 

He thought kissing a man would be different than kissing a girl, but it’s surprisingly similar. The only differences are Cas’ stubble brushing against his own, the smell of his cologne, and the soft groans that are definitely not feminine. 

He pulls back enough to whisper against Cas’ lips, “I’m sorry for being an idiot.”

Dean feels Cas’ lips curve into a smile, “I’m sorry for transferring you to Chad.”

Dean hums and pulls Castiel’s lips back to his. He lets the soft press of Cas’ lips and smooth hands sink in before he pulls back again. 

“Okay, but how’d you know to answer the phone with ‘Apple IT, this is Cas?”

Cas’ smile twitches in the corner. “I do have caller ID, Dean.”

And, oh, that actually makes a lot of sense. 

“A man with caller ID? I knew you were perfect.”

Cas snorts, rolls his eyes, and Dean allows himself to be pulled in for yet another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr: lasciviouspeach


End file.
